The Most Important Person
by Vicadin-Tea
Summary: A fluffy and sweet fic of Sasuke and his important person. Shounen-ai. One shot.
1. The Most Important person

**Title: The Most Important Person**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine. Can I go back and sulk now?**

**Chapter: 1/1**

**A/N: Hmm...This is a Sasuke POV fic. ::thinks:: Oh! Its filled with fluff, sap and is not advisable for the diabetic. There may be a bit OOC here and there. ::thinks:: Hm. This is all. Now sit back, and enjoy reading!!**

_'Ne..Ne...Taisetsu no hito wa...dare?' he asked._

I never thought that there was anything more important than getting more powerful and accomplishing my job as an avenger. Until I met you.

You retrieved me from Orochimaru though you knew that I might kill you in the process. You ignored me when I returned but you were the first to trust me again when you realized how everyone else looked at me. You turned my life around when you said, "Uhn. Me too." to my "...I like you." You changed everything in my world, yet I don't dislike the changes at all.

I love spring.

It reminds me of your cheery attitude and the way you hide your sorrow and loneliness behind that bright smile. Your dazzling smile and twinkling sky-blue eyes made me forget everything as you took my hand and brought me to your favourite place --- the _Sakura _tree. There, we sat and watched as the _Sakura_ petals twirled in the wind.

Sping has never been this beautiful.

I love summer.

You will be flitting from stall to stall, stuffing your face with sweets, in your orange _yutaka_ during the night festivals and pulling me everywhere along with you. I never like crowds much. But with you, it was bearable. The afternoons where the two of us would lay on the hill where you tanned your bronze body stays in my mind. Because nothing smells better than the smell of sunshine from your skin.

I love autumn.

Practising in the golden fields and then rolling off the small hills always made you smile. "You're so childish, dobe!" I would always bark when you did your _Kage Bunshin no jutsu _and make your clones bury me under the piles of brown maple leaves. Disregarding my insult, you will just hug me close to you and laugh that annoyingly cute laughter of yours. When has your laughter affected me so much?

I love winter.

Watching you as you gulp down the more-than-usual number of bowls of _ramen_ has grown to be something that I'm so used to. Your blush, when you notice my staring, only fuels me to do it ever so often. Hearing your prayers that you want to be the next _Hokage_ at the _Shinto_ always amuses me. And this always initiate another little exchange of insults between us. Most of all, I love the feel of your body close to mine when we held each other to sleep.

Winter never felt this warm.

Naruto... Before meeting you, I didn't even notice when the seasons have changed. I didn't care if it was spring, summer, autumn or winter. Nothing mattered.

"Ne Sasuke, who's your most important person?"

...It's you Naruto.

"Ano sa, Sasuke? Is killing Itachi still important to you? It probably still is, ne..."

...Chigau yo. Being with you is most important.

You're my most important person, Naruto. Always has. Always will.

_'Taisetsu no hito? Sore wa...omae da yo...Zutto...Omae da...' he replied._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Owari-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note:

Yatta! It's finished. Phew. I know that its really sappy but when one is in love, everything becomes all warm, fuzzy and nice, doesn't it? Haha...I hoped that everyone liked this fic and do notice me of any mistakes or the like.

Please support my other Naruto fic as well. (Making shameless advertisements is a bad thing, I know. ToT)

Thanks again and please R & R.

_'Ne..Ne...Taisetsu no hito wa...dare?' --- hey..hey...your most important person is ...(who)?_

_'Taisetsu no hito? Sore wa...omae da yo...Zutto...Omae da...' --- Important person? That is...you...Always...You..._

_Chigau yo --- (You're) wrong_

__


	2. All That Matters

Title: **All That Matters**

Disclaimer: This is every fanfic author's worst nightmare. I hate to say this but, Narutoisn'tmine!!

A/N: Ah! This is a couple fic to "The Most Important Person" but it can work alone too, I guess. Rated **S** for sap! Btw, this is the new & improved version. Enjoy

Chapter: 1/1

_"Ne, why do you want to be a Hokage?" he asked. _

He was my arch nemesis. But he didn't care. He didn't really care about anything actually. He never did anything to me even though he was the receiving end of most of my insults. (In fact, 98 of my insults are thrown to him)And that was why I hated him. I wanted him to do something to me. To talk to me; look at me; scold me even. To do whatever he wanted; I didn't care what he did. But I wanted him to acknowledge me, at the very least.

When we were young, I wanted to befriend him. Because at that moment when my eyes caught him, I knew that we were the same --- two lonely souls with nothing to hold on to except hatred and one goal. He, with hate for his brother and the goal to avenge his family; and me, with hatred for the villagers and my goal to be _Rokudaime_ to prove my existence.

"Ne, Uchiha-kun? Do you want to…" I asked, taking one tentative step towards the super rookie of the year.

Without even turning to look at me, he walked away, leaving me in his shadow.

Just at that moment when I was enthralled that I had found someone like me, I was denied. The hate and rivalry between us stemmed then.

* * *

"Hate and love are really two sides of the same coin." Someone told me. That statement had never been so true. 

When did my hatred for that _yarou_ turned into love? When did I think of him as_ Sasuke _and not as _that Uchiha_? When did I start to feel the urge to see his face and just listen to his slow and calm breathing whenever I'm alone? Maybe it started when we kissed (accidentally and unwillingly); maybe it was when I held his bleeding body close to mine during the Haku-Zabuza incident; or maybe it was when I realized how important he was when he left for that freaky snake-guy, Orochimaru. Maybe, _just maybe_, it was since the very first moment I saw him.

The two years he had when he returned from the dead and buried snake was hell for him. Most of the villagers treated him with such vile attitudes despite his lineage that I couldn't help but feel sad for him. I saw a mirror of me in him. However, when I saw him turning his back on the gossiping villagers, I was reminded of the time when he walked me by when I wanted to be with him then and that thread of sympathy for him snapped. Though the hate was there, I had unknowingly placed my trust in him when missions came. I didn't know why Sasuke had such an effect on me. How could he make me love and hate him at the same time? I really didn't know how until two years later.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" I asked and glared at the dark and fidgeting figure in front of me. 'What the hell is wrong with him? Two mission screw-ups in a row?!'

The fidgeting figure stop moving and coughed a few times nervously before straightening himself. Then he coughed again. "Na...Naruto. Uhm, that is, I… I want to... tobe with you... Naruto...Suki da. ...Omae ga hontou ni...suki da.."

Cerulean irises widened.

'_Chigau yo_, Sasuke. You denied my existence the very first time. You never did look at me the way I wanted you to. You never did acknowledge me.'

Moments later, a quiet voice laced with a twinge of disappointment broke the tangible silence. "Ahh...I understand. You...don't feel that way for me..." A forced smile. "Ii da yo...tomo da jyubunn desu.." That raven-haired bowed and its owner slowly turned away.

'Iya...Don't go, Sasuke. Don't turn your back on me...Onegai...' And without a word, Naruto flung himself on Sasuke's back. Anything else can go to hell; Nothing in the world beats the feeling of having his beloved close to his heart. The hatred, the rivalry and the jealousy --- all that dissolved in the warm wind of summer.

"Uhn. Boku mou...suki da."

* * *

The times we had spent together since were my happiest. But we still kept our goals in mind. Sasuke probably still thinks that killing Itachi was more important. My goal remained the same but it has changed slightly though. 

"Oi Naruto. Why do you want to be a Hokage?" Iruka had asked.

"To make everyone see me! And most important of all, to make the one I love most look at me."

"The one you love most? Ho-u, Naru-chan has a koi-bi-to!" That dolphin had teased.

Not responding to that taunt, I merely gave a smile and demanded for more miso ramen.

Ah. Indeed. I have someone I love. That person is an incredibly stubborn _yarou_. He's the type of guy who doesn't care for himself and who wouldn't give a second thought about throwing himself in the line of fire for his loved ones. He's a pure guy (despite his _hentai _advances) who is so eager to achieve his goal that I can't help but work hard too. He's the Sasuke that made me appreciate my existence and self-worth. He was the one who _looked_ at me. And that was all that mattered.

_"To make that most important person acknowldege me. And to protect him." he replied._

Author's Note:

Hahahaha...Dying of sap yet? The first part was a bit weird, I believe. Hahaha... Hmm...This fic concentrates alot on 'acknowledgement' because I think that for Naruto to truly like someone, that person must be one who give him utmost attention and see the blonde for who he is. And for that love to sustain, it has to be someone he wanted to be with since they were young. That person happened to be Sasuke. (If I'm not wrong, I think it was in the _manga_ itself; that he wanted to befriend Sasuke since they were young. But I was reading BOTH the doujin AND manga so I might be confused...-o-) Anyway, I hoped that the fic has been enjoyable. Also, please support my other fic --- bizarre love triangle --- as well as the couple fic to this one.

Please R & R.

_"Naruto...Suki da. ...Omae ga hontou ni...suki da..." -- Naruto...I like you...I really... like you..._

_Chigau yo -- (You're) wrong_

_"Ii da yo...tomo da jyubunn desu.." -- It's alright...(being) a friend is good enough.. (Btw, I'm not so sure about the grammar for this one so someone, plz enlighten me.)_

_"Uhn. Boku mou...suki da." -- Yeah. Me too...(i) like you._


End file.
